Changes In Kevin
by AFI4everz
Summary: Stories about Kevin, in his POV
1. Your Not In Bellwood Anymore Kevin

**You're Not in Bellwood Anymore Kevin**

Sounds of heavy breathing filled the hallway as Ben, Gwen and I ran from a group of Forever Knights. I looked back at Gwen who was doing fine, not cuts or anything. She smiled at me, then that smiled turned into a shocked face.

It all went black.

I woke up in a field in the middle of nowhere. My legs throbbed, and my shoulder ached. _Why did this have to happen to me? Why not Ben? _I looked around, no houses, no animals, no anything. _Oh, joy._ Then, I felt something running down my head. Sure enough, it was blood. Suddenly the whole field turned into a pool of blood. I quickly jumped up, not knowing where to go. _Where am I? Where's Gwen? _

Then a scream seemed to fill the whole area as if it were a room. Echoing, and surrounding me, the sound got louder. _Thanks for the head ache. _I looked into the horizon and a black dot that I didn't notice before appeared. It seemed to be walking, fast. It got closer, and closer and closer. Soon I made out the shape. A girl, about my age, long cinnamon colored hair, and green eyes. Gwen. Then when the figure stood about a yard away from me, I saw the blood covering the so-called Gwen's face. I was scared now. "Kevin…" it said, but I didn't reply, I ran.

The girl fallowed me as I ran. Just when I thought that this place couldn't get any weirder, we headed into a town where an old man who looked like my dead grandfather winked at me. Then I saw a photo booth where old pictures of my father and I as a baby came out. Now I wasn't just scared, I was freaked out. My adventure soon led me to a weird mansion where everything was in black and white. It looked like the place only had one hallway and room, but was so big.

I walk into the room and saw the most terrifying sight ever. Gwen hung, like they did in the Pirates Of The Caribbean movies. I couldn't take it anymore, so I broke down. Standing there in the middle of a white room, my love dead in front of me, I began to cry. Sobbing really, I couldn't believe it because it was all so weird. I wanted to think it was a dream but it all felt so real.

My eyes suddenly opened.

"Was he just crying?" I heard a voice say, Gwen's voice.

"Yeah, I think so…" Ben said

I groaned because my shoulder started to hurt again, and the two looked over to see me sitting up.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled. She sounded much more alive than the other girl in my dream did.

"Hey…" I said, "What happened?"

"Well…you ran into a pole while running away from the Forever Knights, and fell into a coma." Ben began

"We fought off the Forever Knights, and then brought you to this hospital." Gwen said.

However, I really didn't listen to a word they said. I was so happy to see Gwen alive and healthy that I kissed her. Ben looked at us disgusted.

"What was that for?" She asked

"Let's just say I'm happy you're here."


	2. Gone

**Gone**

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

I sat looking out my car window out into the horizon and the desert. No one had called my cell or my badge yet, I guess they didn't notice I was gone.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see._

The past few days have been full of flashbacks and reunions, one after another we got calls on our badges to stop deals. Old faces came up.

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

I was back in New York, 11 years old again, and abandoned in my dreams. Those dreams however, I never mentioned to Gwen or Ben, they wouldn't get it.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

So, I drove out of town, leaving everything behind. I want to start off new, and fresh. Los Angles, here I come.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

I was hoping this day would never come, though; I had a feeling that I might someday. After we searched everywhere, for three days, they concluded that Kevin is gone.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Now I lay in my room crying, that's all I do. I know it's not healthy, but what else is there to do? If Kevin wasn't here, I had no purpose.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

I longed to hear his voice, his laughter. However, it's all gone now. No more sarcastic remarks or awful one-liners. Gone.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

No one knows what happened. I just hope that, wherever he is (if he's even still alive) that he's safe and he knows I love him.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_


End file.
